clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! A list of administrators can be found here. If you would like to locally chat with some users of the wiki, You must be logged in. Just click "Widgets", and select the widget called the "Shout Box". Please remember that the same rules apply there. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG or png format for screenshots. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See the Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin! Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the above image! default Club Penguin desc none To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! All advertisements of user made projects, parties, and activities can be found at the Advertisement Center. Please note that this wiki may contain spoilers. We will provide a warning before any spoilers. Thanks for reading, and remember, you can sign our guestbook here. Inter-wiki statistics Are you a... Active editor Inactive editor Frequent non-editor visitor Just visiting Announcements (Request an Announcement) Very Important Announcements *The IP lock has been turned OFF! IPs can edit again! We would like to thank Joeyaa for his hard work! *'We have a new User Rights system. It was voted for on this page. Click here to see the new user rights system. Unfrotunately, nominations are closed due to spotlight reasons, but we ask if you do want to get nominated, work hard and make the wiki better so we get Spotlight quicker and you get more of a chance of succeeding an application. ' *We have a new "Club Penguin News" system. We now inform readers of new Club Penguin stuff via blogs featured on the mainpage! Project Announcements *Please go here to vote. It is regarding the removal of the Quality Scale templates. *Please go here to vote for a revamp of the main page. *If you are an administrator please go here so you can discuss the finale tweaks to the new proposed policy. Normal Announcements (Request an Announcement) *We have a new Bulletin Board. You can advertise your parties here. Wiki Reminders *Remember, when you see a problem with a page, like vandalism, and you cant fix it yourself, scroll to the bottom of the page and click "Report a Problem". *When it's time to archive your talk pages, please move them to User talk:Example/1, and not Archive:Example talk 1 (or something similar)! *If you see a vandal, please put on their talk page. *Remember to go to the wiki's Vandal Watch to help look out for vandals. *Remember to organize pages by adding categories. *When you create a new page, don't put a quality template. *Remember, if you want to test wikicode, Do not do it on an article, do it at the Sandbox! Need Help? For general help, Visit the . If you still cant find the answer to your question, Ask an Administrator for help. Can you Help? *Be sure to tell all your friends about the ! Tell all of your online and real friends who play Club Penguin to read our articles and give us feedback. * ! Nothing Is better than fresh information for our readers! * ! The more articles, the better! *Add the latest information about parties! Everyone enjoys reading about Club Penguin parties! Create an Article! Weekly Poll How is the Fall Fair going for you? Great! One of my favorite parties. Good. Alright. Not really my type of party. Bad. I hate it! I'm sad because I don't have access to the great puffle circus. In the previous poll, The question was: When do you start school? The winner was: Already Started which had 102 votes! Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! August's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is Hat Pop! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Featured Article of the Month If you want to vote, click here! July's Winner: Music Jam 2009! The Music Jam 2009 is a party that has been confirmed in the What's New Blog, and it was held between 17-26 July. DJ Cadence and the Penguin Band made special appearances throughout the event. There was a Members-only Back Stage that players could only access by buying an all-access pass at the Snow Forts. There were concert stages at the Dock, Coffee Shop, Soccer Pitch, Forest, Cove, (More...) Picture Of The Week The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! Archives / Igloo of the Month We will pick a new igloo of the month every month! This Month's Winner *September's Winner is: Pingali Moi! Congratulations! Nominate your igloo Here! Thank-You Joeyaa, for all your help! Current Pin The current Pin is at the Pizza Parlor. It is the 101 Days of Fun logo, to celebrate the last day of the 101 Days of fun! Next pin will be hidden on September 25 - October 9, 2009. See the Pin Gallery for a list of pins. Additional Pin The Fire Pin can be found after finishing the Sensei's Scavenger Hunt. It is available to all penguins, and is for the Sensei's Scavenger Hunt. Click Here or Add the Code: to your User Page for the Pin Location Widget. Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. It is also a pin. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. belt.]] *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Available to Non-members. *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always available to non-members. Current Party Information Parties: *''Fall Fair 2009'' Free Items: *None. Items may be earned at prize booths with tickets. The Party Rooms: *Arcade Circle *Great Puffle Circus (Members only) Special Guests: *Rockhopper Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki *Latvian Club Penguin Wiki Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures * Cheats and Glitches * Funny and Silly Ideas * The Buzz See Also *Disney's Wiki Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help